Over My Dead Body!
by Treska SilverFlame
Summary: A strange demon curses Hiei to his worst nightmare, to be helpless and lost in the human world. Now the remaining Spirit Detectives must find him before their mysterious enemy does. And how does a hearbroken teen and her infant son fit into this?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer  
_-I don't own YuYu Hakusho or its characters.** They belong some company. Only the plot and any oc's are mine. Please do not steal those.  
**-Rated 'M' for violence, language and adult themes.  
-Pairings have not been decided, but guess that I will have one yaoi. (Possibility is Hiei/Yuskue).** Do not email me telling me how you don't like yaoi, this only proves how stupid you are.

Thank you.

* * *

The sounds of battle rang through the twilight painted forest. Dark jade leaves waved fitfully as a strong wind rushed around the seven combatants. A blood red sky looked down in amusement at the figures, wondering about the odd assortment of beasts locking swords, energy and fists. The sword of a rather short, raven haired demon clashed against the giant axe of a green pebbly skinned creature easily three times the size of the small demon. Not even ten yards off a red-headed youth stood back to back with another youth with short black hair that was coming out of its naturally gelled state as they faced some spiked encrusted dog like beasts. Across the clearing a carrot toped youth with a glowing sword faced another creature. The carrot-top sported several gashes on his person that were dripping blood.

"Hey Kuwabara you hanging in there?" Yuskue Urameshi cried out as he charged up his spirit gun, pointing it at the demonic hound in front of him. Yuskue felt the warmth of Kurama leave him as the half-fox leapt at the other hound, the Rose Whip a blur of bright green.

"Of course!" Kuwabara hollered back. Unfortunately this minor lapse in attention was what his opponent was looking for. A quick lunge and Kuwabara felt the bite of his opponent's sword in his side. Luck was with the slower witted human as his instinctive response to push the object away with his hand resulting in his Spirit Sword blocking any further damage. Still Kuwabara found himself sailing through the air and hitting a tree. The teen looked up in time to see a blast of blue energy rip throught the demon's skull, leaving a surprised look on the creature's face as it toppled over dead.

"Hey I could have handled that Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered as he staggered to his feet.

"Ya right." Yusuke replied, holding onto his side. Blood seeped past his fingers from the wound the demon dog had created before Yusuke had killed it.

"Have either of you noticed that we have had a more difficult time in fighting these demons?" Kurama asked as he limped up, a deep gash in his leg showing through his jeans.

"Ya, there's some sort of weird vibe going on." Kuwabara said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Why did you wait to tell us?" Yuskue demanded.

"Hey I've been a little busy." Kuwabara shouted back.

"It's draining our strength." Kurama mused. He wavered for a bit, then sunk to his one knee. "This does not bode well for us."

Yusuke wanted to protest, but breathing was becoming a little more difficult. Kurama was right and unless they could figure out what was causing it they were in some serious trouble. Yusuke turned his attention to the last battle still going on. Hiei and the demon they had been sent to find were still exchanging blows. Yet Yuskue could see that Hiei was starting to slow down while his opponent still looked strong.

A sharp clang sounded as sword and axe met, ruby eyes glared into gray for a split second then the opponents leapt apart. Hiei tried to control his breathing; it would not do for his enemy to see him winded. But the short demon knew that it was apparent that he was loosing strength. The other demon grinned, revealing crooked yellow teeth. Suddenly it reached into its shirt and took out a strange globe. No bigger then a golf ball it glowed with a sickly blue green light. The demon laughed as it hurled the ball with incredible speed at the ruby-eyed demon. Hiei leapt, but knew that the globe was going to strike him.

Kurama and his friends watched in horror as Hiei tried to dodge the globe. The moment it hit a bright light enveloped the clearing, Kurama threw up an arm to shield his eyes. When the light died Kurama lowered his arm, dreading what he would see. Hiei was gone and his opponent lay face down on the ground. Kurama heard Yusuke snarl as the spirit detective ran over to the fallen demon.

Yusuke flung the demon over, he didn't know whether to be glad or pissed that the thing was still breathing. "What the hell was that? Where's Hiei?"

The demon cackled and Yuskue noticed that it was a dying sound. "He is somewhere in the Ningenkai, experiencing his worst nightmare."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yuskue demanded. But he would not find out the answer from this demon, for with a final breath the thing cackled again and died.

"This is not good." Kurama stated coming over to the seething detective.

"What did that guy mean?" Kuwabara asked. "Hiei hates the Human World, but that's not his worst nightmare. Is it?

"It's part of it." Kurama said. "Remember Hiei detests being forced to live in the Ningenkai, but his worst fear is being stuck there and completely helpless. We better go back to Koenma and see if he can find Hiei."

"Hey Kurama any idea what that glowing orb actually was?" Yuskue asked as he stood up.

"I might, but I've never seen it. Koenma should have some information on it, but I hope that I am wrong." Kurama said calmly, but his emerald eyes betrayed his fear.

_**

* * *

**__**(Lome, NY)**_

Zana had decided long ago that the one thing she really hated about her town was not that it was small, but that it was in the middle of a weather nexus. It was a bright June day, finals were starting in a week, the leaves were crowned with bright green leaves and it was still cold as hell. Hitching her jacket around her more she made a grab for the thick braid she forced her corn-silk hair into and gave it a sharp tug, enjoying the pull of her hair on her scalp. Beside her a willowy girl with auburn hair giggled, amber eyes dancing with mirth.

"What in the world is so fricking funny Faeleen?" Zana asked in a dry slightly dead voice.

"Oh just watching you snuggle into your jacket. It's not that cold out you know." Faeleen skipped ahead then turned around so that she could walk backwards, facing her friend.

Zana just grumbled slightly and tried to huddle more into herself. She really couldn't stand the cold. Even though the current temperature was reading about sixty-five degrees Zana could have sworn it was around thirty. Her shrink had told her it was all in her head, she had promptly told the shrink to stuff it up his ass. Zana let out a small snort of laughter as Faeleen tripped over a crack she didn't see and fell into an ungraceful heap.

"Ow." Faeleen whined. She glared up at her friend, and then took the hand Zana had offered. "You could have warned me."

"You should have been paying attention instead of tormenting me and my aversion to the cold." Zana commented dryly.

"I was just trying to get more of a response out of you. All you do nowadays is grumble and frown." Faeleen said, concern tinting her words. "Zana it's been almost a year, you need to start moving on."

Zana was about to give her best friend the same answer she told the shrink when a strange sound made its way to her ears. Surprised she looked around, shushing Faeleen's questions. There, the sound trickled through the wind. Was it a baby's cry? Slowly Zana scanned the area. Currently they were under and overpass, shadows hid trash in the corners as last night's rain water made small river banks down to the road.

_Come on, where are you?_ Zana thought as she strained her ears. Again the very thin wail of an infant echoed under the bridge. Finally Zana caught the slightest of movement that wasn't a paper blown by the wind. Zana sprinted the few feet to a drainage pipe and peered in.

"Holy shit." She whispered, not really trusting her eyes.

There, laying in the very cramped and filth laden pipe, was a baby, completely naked and shivering from the wet and cold. Without a second thought Zana ripped off her jacket and laid it open on her knees. Then as carefully as she could she picked the tiny babe and wrapped him in it. The second the little one touched the fabric his crying stopped. Zana gasped slightly as the youngster looked up at her with piercing red eyes, his midnight black hair was short, but stood straight up with a strange white star outline in the middle. The infant let out something between another wail and a grumble. Zana couldn't help but smile at the strange sound and the equally strange expression on the baby's face. He looked like he couldn't figure out if he wanted to scowl or keep crying.

Faeleen watched the whole display with a little unease. She didn't get a good look at the baby, but something about this seemed a little odd. Still when Zana smiled for the first time in a long time Faeleen wondered if this little tyke would help her friend. The girl watched her friend slowly stand up, afraid of disturbing the little one firmly cradled in her arms.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Faeleen asked quietly as she came closer.

"Boy." Zana replied just as softly, slowly rocking the child. "I wonder how he got here?"

Faeleen finally got a good look at the baby and gasped. "His eyes are red!"

Zana looked over her shoulder with a questioning gaze. "So?"

"He's some sort of freak. Or maybe a demon." Zana quirked and eyebrow at her friend's panic. "You should just leave that thing here. It's strange!"

Leaf green eyes quickly hardened. "And leave him to the rain and cold? Or what about animals? He's just a baby Faeleen, he can't help that he has red eyes. How does that make him a freak?"

Faeleen hopped from foot to foot. "Oh, Zana I just have a bad feeling. You should leave him here. Please!"

"No. I won't abandon him." With that Zana turned her back on her friend and marched for home.

Faeleen bit her lip in worry. Now she knew her friend was as stubborn as a mule and if she wanted to keep that baby she was going to. But if Zana wouldn't listen to her then Faeleen was going to get someone to convince her to get rid of the baby. Quickly the agitated girl caught up with her friend. Zana didn't acknowledge her friend's arrival to intent on the baby wrapped in her jacket. She didn't even notice the cold now.


	2. Chapter 2

Home was actually a three bedroom apartment over a garage with letters proudly proclaiming 'Crash and Burn Repair'. Zana had decided long ago that her parents' sense of humor had been bad if not horrendous. Still the sounds of air drills, a radio blasting heavy metal with too much static and the rank smell of oil was more welcoming then anything in the world to her. Using the side door (her home actually sported four) that lead to a flight of stairs that would take her to the living quarters of her home she didn't even notice when Faeleen didn't follow. Without upsetting the infant in her arm she unslung her bookbag and dropped it by the couch as she made her way through the living room/dining room. Going down the small hallway she made a beeline for the bathroom.

Once in there she rummaged around in the closet until she found a baby's bathtub. Placing it in the tub she turned on the water, making sure it was warm and filled up the smaller tub with just a little bit of water. Snagging a wash clothe of the rack she placed it within easy reach, along with a bottle of baby shampoo rescued from under the sink. Once she had everything arranged Zana gently unwrapped the baby. He gazed up at her with hard ruby eyes. For a moment they just gazed at each other, however the moment ended when the little one gave a gigantic sneeze.

Zana chuckled as she lowered the child into the tub. "Well I guess we best get this bath underway. Then I'll get you into some clothing. Jacob was about your size so his clothes should fit you."

The child growled at Zana gently wiped away the mud and grit with the wash cloth. A couple of times he even tried to push her hand away, hit her or bite her. Zana had smile at these attempts to defy cleanliness. "You'll have to try harder then that little one. Jacob would draw blood when he didn't want a bath, I got really quick at dodging baby teeth."

The bath quickly came to an end. As Zana emptied the water she noticed how much grim was in the water. She frowned, how long was her small charge been in that disgusting ditch and why would someone just leave him like that. As Zana gathered the child up her mind returned to Faeleen's comment about the baby being a freak or demon. She supposed someone might take that view, but to just discard him like that as if he was a piece of trash, it made her skin crawl.

At the door opposite the bathroom Zana hesitated just a moment before firmly turning the knob. A thin layer of dust coated everything, testament at just how long it had been since anyone had entered. Zana didn't glance around at all as she made her way to a dresser and yanked one of the draws open. Quickly she grabbed some clothes then practically bolted out of that room, shutting the door and stiffly walked to her room.

The next door she entered lead to a room decorated so thickly with motorcycle and car posters you could no longer see the actual wall color. A sturdy cherry wood desk littered with sketches of engines and motorcycles was crammed in one corner. A bed with a well worn quilt was pushed up against the same wall. The opposite wall held a dresser with mirror and a punching bag suspended from the ceiling. A fairly large window framed by dark blue curtains looked out onto the street below. Another window just above the bed had a less appealing view of the alley below, but Zana liked this window better because it opened to the roof of the storage shed below. This had been her escape route when grounded by her parents and had let her smuggle Faeleen in on weekends that had been restricted.

Zana made a beeline for the bed, setting her unusually still charge down on the quilt. Briskly shaking out the dust that had settled in the fibers of the shorts and shirt she turned to find the baby staring at her. For the first time in almost an hour she really took notice of this. It wasn't the usual stare from an infant, wondering and curious about what was going on. This was a stare as if trying to figure out something important. Zana could see a great deal of anger in the gaze and a strange type of curiosity, as if the little one couldn't figure out why she was doing all of this.

Zana shook the shirt again and then wrestled it on the child's thin frame. "I guess that's number two on the priority list." She muttered, the child cocking his head in response. Zana gave a lopsided grin, "feeding you. You're way to thin, even for a baby. Especially for a baby. I think I still have some formula mix stashed somewhere."

Again the baby just looked at her, this time like she had suddenly sprouted another head. Zana laughed at this and at the indignant expression the little one gave after the laugh. With the child dressed she gathered him up again and headed for the kitchen. She stopped at the site of a willowy gentleman with mousy brown hair and glasses perched in a thin nose leaning up against one of the counters. Zana let out a sigh of frustration and annoyance and continued into the direction. Rummaging around she eventually found some formula and a bottle stashed in the back of one of the cabinets. After she put the item on the counter she realized the little dilemma resting in her arms.

"I'll hold him Zana. I should do a check up on him anyway." The mousy man said his voice calm.

Zana gave a half shrug and handed the child over. The little one actually squalled at the transfer but settled down right after that, content on glaring at the man. "Should I even ask why you're here Dr. Jenkins?"

Dr. Jenkins quickly set the infant down on a thickly folded towel on the table and took out a stethoscope from a beaten leather satchel on the floor. With a quick hand he started listening to the infant's heart and lungs. "Faeleen was convinced you had brought the devil's child into your home. She's called you counselor, principal and myself. I think she wants us to gang up on you and convince you to abandon the child."

Zana snorted, "She should know me better then that."

Dr. Jenkins chuckled. "Darrel will most likely demand you give the child up, maybe even force you."

"Over my dead body." Zana snarled. "I won't give him up, I found him for a reason so he's mine."

Dr. Jenkins stopped examining the child's ears as he stared at the angered teen. "So you do truly mean to keep him. You realize how much responsibility raising a child is."

Zana took the bottle and checked the temperature against her wrist. Satisfied she walked over to the table and picked the baby up again. For a moment all was silent as a test of wills went on; Zana against an infant that had no interest in the bottle. Eventually the child gave up and started drinking from the bottle. Zana watched him closely, rubbing her thumb against his cheek.

"I know it'll be hard. I've still got another year of high school and there's the shop to consider." The babe watched her closely, his eyes holding a guarded emotion, but Zana could see what it was. The anticipation of rejection. "It'll be tough, but I'm not abandoning him. He's my son now and I'll raise him the best I can."

For a moment the room was completely silent, even the child had stopped feeding. Dr. Jenkins watched as Zana gazed at the infant with a mother's love and pride. He sighed at the girl's decision but knew it was for the best on both parts. Maybe this would even help Zana's heart heal a little.

The gentle moment was broken when the door leading to the stairs burst open. The infant screamed in anger then went back to his meal, drinking angrily as he watched the scene unfold. Faeleen led the charge straight up to a few feet from Zana, coming to an abrupt halt with hands on hip. Three adults flanked the teen each with a different expression on his or her face.

"I FORBID you to keep that, that thing!" Bellowed the man to Faeleen's left. His wild mane of singed blond hair quivered at his anger while his face was starting to change an interesting shade of plum.

"That's nice." Zana replied, her jade eyes hardening. "But he's not a thing. He's a baby, my baby and if you ever call him a thing again I'll pitch you out of this house faster than you can blink."

"You will not keep it as long as I'm your guardian!" Darrel hollered again.

"For your information I turned eighteen two days ago, or don't you remember. My parents' will stated you would be my guardian until I turned eighteen. So you can no longer tell me what I can and can't do with my life. And it'll be a cold day in hell before I give up my son!"

Darrel seemed to deflate at the word son, going from plum to a more healthy red. As the large man sputter along a mocha skinned woman stepped forward, leaning over slightly to get a good look at the boy cradled in Zana's arms.

"Well Faeleen was right; he does look like a demon." The woman smiled gently at the girl. "You have thought this decision through, looked at it from all angles? What about school? College? What will you do when you want to go out with friends?"

"Come on Mrs. Hearthill, when have I not thought things through?" Mrs. Hearthill gave a small shrug, smiling. "I know what I'm getting into. Besides it's not like I'm going to be the first at school to bring their child with them to class. And I never really considered college an option. We all know I'm not that smart."

Mrs. Hearthill sighed. "You are smart enough for college dear and you know it. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were getting yourself into."

Zana turned to the last adult in the room. "Well Dr. Smith what do you have to say?"

Dr. Smith shrugged. "I don't even know why I bothered coming over. I'm just your shrink, I can't tell you what to do with your life as long as it's not life threatening."

Zana quirked an eyebrow. "Then why did you come?"

Dr. Smith jerked a thumb at Faeleen. "She threatened to put my picture on the internet with my home phone number and the statement that I was single and desperate."

Zana gave a small bark of laughter at her friend's scheming. Faeleen had once described Dr. Smith as "bland named to hide tall, dark and deliciously handsome" and then proceeded to have a month long crush on the man. Zana felt relieved that Dr. Smith had trusted her decision. He and Dr. Jenkins were the only two adults in the room whose opinion on the matter had really counted for Zana. With this decision made she relaxed a little, just in time to see that the infant had finished his meal and was struggling to stay awake.

"I'm keeping him." Zana stated firmly, looking at each person with determined eyes. "There's nothing anyone could have said that would have changed my mind, but I'm glad most of you trust me on this decision. Now if you'll excuse me I need to put him down for a nap."

"What are you going to name him?" Mrs. Hearthill asked.

"Humf, might as well call him Hiei." Faeleen grumbled from her position near the counters.

"What the character from those fan fictions you read?" Zana looked at her friend strangely.

Faeleen shrugged. "Might as well he fits the character's description."

"Hiei." Zana tasted the name in her mouth. It seemed to feel right to her. She looked down at the infant whose eyes had gone from angry to extremely tired. "What do you think little one? Is your name to be Hiei?"

The infant looked Zana straight in the eye then yawned. "Umph."

Zana chuckled as she rocked the now named Hiei gently, encouraging sleep to come. "Well Hiei it is."

As Zana walked down to her room the remaining adults minus Darrel made their way out of the apartment. Dr. Smith stopped at the door and turned to the two standing in the living room. "I'm going to give you this bit of advice. Don't dwell on Zana keeping Hiei. This child might be the one thing that snaps her back to the way she was. Remember Zana's barely been living, she needs something to give her a real reason to live."

"She has the shop and school." Darrel muttered.

Dr. Smith shook his head. "That's not good enough. She needs someone that's going to need her just as much. This baby, Hiei, might just be that thing. You need to be supportive of her and this decision."

Darrel looked defeated but nodded anyway. Faeleen sighed. "I've just got a bad feeling about this."

Dr. Smith shrugged. "Then just keep a look out. That's all we can do."


End file.
